Fidelidad
by Arrghh
Summary: El primer encuentro después de tanto tiempo no era lo que se esperaba, mientras el corazón de Arthur se llenaba de angustia, en el pecho de Alfred nacía esa necesidad de tenerlo, aunque fuese sufriendo a sus pies. AU
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola, antes que nada saludar, me presento soy Arrghh! Un gusto conocerles, aquí les va mi primer fic de Hetalia, disfruten.

Recuerden: Ni Hetalia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, sino que todos los derechos pertenecen a Hiramuya-san~!

**Capítulo I**

Corría el año 1920, y en las frías calles de Nueva York, un joven de unos 17 años corría cogido de la mano de un pequeño de unos 13, ambos jadeantes se detuvieron en una esquina para tomar aire, el lugar estaba oscuro, era perfecto para esconderse.

-Nos quedaremos aquí, Alfred. Es lo más seguro que tenemos por ahora – Comentó el mayor hacia el niño, el aludido abrió un poco más sus ojos azules y exhaló una bocanada de aire.

-Bien Arthur pero… ¿Por qué tenemos que huir? – Cuestionaba el menor, tomando asiento en un bote de basura que estaba volteado.

Por un instante no supo que decir, la situación actual era un enredo de cosas que ni él entendía. Era todo su culpa, el los había metido a ambos en semejante lío y ahora… ahora el único ser amado en su vida estaba corriendo peligro, siendo un completo inocente.

-Yo… lo siento tanto Alfred, te prometo que pase lo que pase tú estarás a salvo, aunque me cueste la vida – Habló el rubio de ojos color esmeralda, tenía una mirada decidida, lo que sorprendió al niño por un momento, hasta que reaccionó antes las palabras de su "hermano mayor".

-Arthur por favor, no digas tonterías ahora, eres lo único que tengo… -Alfred agachó su cabeza, no pensaba separarse de él, desde que sus padres habían muerto solo quería morir, hasta que llegó él… ese inglés quien le extendió la mano y le cuidó como su propio hermano y le amó como su propio hijo. A ambos les había costado estar donde estaban, seguir sobreviviendo a pesar de sus cortas edades y por ello había madurado quizás un poco más rápido, aunque aún mantenía sus sueños infantiles.

Arthur por su lado era alguien que había abandonado sus sueños hace tanto… Su único pensamiento se situaba en la actualidad y en el embrollo que se había metido. Le costaba todos los trabajos posibles poder enviar al pequeño Alfred a la escuela, quizás él no tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar, pero no por eso Alfred no lo haría… él definitivamente era una promesa y se iba a encargar de que saliera adelante como tal.

Se asomó hacia la calle, y suspiró disimuladamente. Hace no mucho se había metido en un trabajo del cual ahora se arrepentía enormemente. Se había metido con la mafia, nada peor y ahora su vida y la del niño peligraban ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Huir hacia otra ciudad? El dinero no alcanzaba, sencillamente estaba atado de manos.

-Maldición- Murmuró más para sí mismo, aunque igual el pequeño volteó a verle. Arthur intentó tranquilizarle con una sonrisa, hasta que un sonido en medio de aquel silencio le sobresaltó.

-¡Arthur! ¿Dónde estás?- Unos pasos se oían cercanos, como el de varias personas, entonces un hombre pasó frente al escondite de los jóvenes.

- ¡Robert! - Exclamó Arthur con el alivio notándose en su rostro, mientras que la mirada de Alfred se ensombreció… Robert, ese hombre siempre estaba presionando a Arthur y odiaba eso. Cuando creciera, se propuso, le haría pagar por todas aquellas veces que hizo llorar de frustración a su Arthur.

Robert se acercó a Arthur y posó una mano sobre su hombro, comenzando a hablar.

-Ya sé donde podemos ir… no nos encontrarán, aunque están buscándonos por todas partes, me sorprende que nos dieran tanta importancia. – El hombre volteó para encontrarse visualmente con otros dos hombres justo detrás de él, los cuales asintieron, Robert continuó – Arthur, trae a Alfred buscaremos un escondite y luego les sacaremos de aquí… Vamos- Haciendo una seña con la mano, les indicó a los jóvenes que le siguieran.

Arthur rápidamente cogió la mano de su hermano, apretando de ella con suavidad, dándole a entender que todo estaría bien. El pequeño no dijo nada, solo mantuvo la mirada firme, al parecer si estaban en graves problemas, nunca había visto a Arthur tan nervioso.

Todos abordaron un pequeño auto, y Arthur situó a un muy avergonzado Alfred sobre sus piernas.

-¡Arthur! ¡Estoy lo suficientemente grande como para ir en mi propio puesto! No soy un niño… -Hacía de sus típicos pucheros, esos que su hermano tanto adoraba y le daban ese característico toque infantil.

-Lo sé, Al. Pero ¿entiendes que no cabríamos entonces? –Le comentó divertido, viendo la reacción del niño al percatarse que el mayor tenía razón.

Después de un par de minutos llegaron a un sector abandonado, lo que supuso Arthur era una fábrica que había dejado de funcionar por la crisis económica. Los jóvenes entraron de la mano, seguidos por los hombres, se situaron junto a unas grandes máquinas que llamaron la atención de Alfred y provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de Arthur. Seguía siendo un niño, y debía protegerle… a toda costa. Siguió pasando el tiempo y el chico de ojos verdes no se atrevía a preguntar nada, se lo había advertido, no tenía derecho a preguntar. Pero el miedo le invadía, el miedo de que le apartaran de su lado a su querido hermanito, tragó saliva mirando de reojo a Robert.

No tuvo tiempo ni de pestañear, y un flash instantáneo iluminó por unos segundos el lúgubre lugar, pero la luz no venía sola, si no que le acompañó un sonoro tiroteo, y frente a los ojos de Alfred y Arthur, uno de los hombres que les acompañaban fue perforado por cientos de balas en un lapso tan corto de tiempo, que lucía como un sueño, un extraño sueño y más que nada, una pesadilla.

-¡CORRE, MALDICIÓN, ALFRED! – Gritó desesperado Arthur, poniendo su mano sobre la espalda del más pequeño, indicándole que se agachara y ambos se echaron a correr, hacia donde les llevaran sus pies, solo debían salir de allí.

Cuando ya habían salido del lugar, ambos de la mano ahora y agitados intentaron recobrar la calma, Alfred alzo la vista hacia el frente, y la luz de un auto le cegó por un instante. Arthur, que se hallaba aún mirando el suelo pestañeó, esperando lo peor.

-Somos la policía, suelten cualquier arma que lleven – Les indicó un uniformado, apuntándoles con un revólver, mientras los chicos solo pudieron alzar débilmente los brazos, aún shockeados por la escena anterior, y sumisamente se acercaron a los policías, los que se encargaron de esposarlos y meterlos a uno de sus autos.

No supieron que pasó con el resto, solo podían sostenerse firmemente de las manos mientras eran llevados a la comisaría. Los policías estaban serios y callados, nadie decía nada, y Arthur ya no podía demostrarle seguridad a Alfred, no tenía idea de que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

-Por favor, se los ruego, es solo un niño… Él no tiene nada que ver… -Suplicaba el rubio de ojos verdes, estaba sentado en un cuarto con iluminación tenue, su labio, inflamado y manchado de sangre le dolía, aún así… seguía hablando con convicción, suplicando.

-Sí, de ello no te preocupes… El chico estará en buenas manos, pero tú… tú. Jm, déjame decirte que no tienes un buen futuro… -El oficial escupió las palabras, mirando al jovencito por sobre su hombro. Arthur estaba sollozando ahora, lo sabía, lo tenía claro, nunca se había visto futuro y lo más seguro sería que moriría luego de un par de años en la cárcel, era débil y tenía solo 17 años, nada estaba a su favor. Solo le quedaba rogar por Alfred, y velar hasta el último de sus días por su bien.

Mientras, en otra habitación otro oficial cogía del brazo al pequeño de ojos azules. Guiándolo a uno de los autos.

-¡Espere! ¿Dónde me lleva? No me iré sin Arthur, no señor! Suélteme ahora se lo exijo! –El niño como podía intentaba zafarse en un esfuerzo inútil.

-No podrás verlo nunca más, es una mala influencia, pero ahora te llevaremos a un lugar mejor… Tendrás una familia de verdad y no tendrás que vivir nunca más este martirio, niño- El hombre hablaba fuerte y golpeado, Alfred solo le miraba retador.

-No me interesa nada, yo ya tengo una familia, ¡Arthur es mi familia! – Como pudo se aguantó las lágrimas. ¿No volver a ver a Arthur? ¿Qué era eso si no el infierno? – Arthur… perdóname, yo… juro que vendré por ti – Susurró finalmente, viendo por la ventana como cada vez el lugar se hacía lejano, así como las posibilidades de volverlo a ver.

Por otro lado, Arthur era ahora llevado a una pequeña celda, y se mantuvo allí hasta el día siguiente, en que, esposado lo llevaron a la corte del lugar, el proceso fue corto, y obvio. Culpable, ni él sabía de qué, no tenía ni siquiera dinero para pagarse un abogado, solo agachó la cabeza con resignación, siendo llevado finalmente a la cárcel más grande de la ciudad.

Se bajó del auto, observando la imponente instalación, paredes altas y llenas de guardias por todas partes. Tragó saliva sonoramente. Era su fin, definitivamente, y el pobre Arthur solo podía temblar, mientras era guiado por las celdas, y los demás presos observaban expectantes. Obviamente llamaba la atención, era pequeño y menudo, de facciones finas, grandes ojos verdes, piel pálida y vistosas cejas. El guardia se detuvo frente a una celda que a primera vista lucía vacía, tenía una litera, y un pequeño cubículo que servía de baño, un lavamanos y un par de asientos. Entró al lugar, y las rejas se cerraron tras de sí. Llevaba apenas un día lejos de su querido Alfred, y ya le oprimía el pecho apenas pensar en su rostro. Pero estaría mejor, de eso estaba seguro.

-Vaya vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí… si es un _petit petit cat_- Una voz se oyó desde la litera, y Arthur se acercó hacia la misma, observando luego que sobre ella había un hombre. Aparentaba unos 20 años, cabello rubio sutilmente desarreglado, un poco de barba en su mentón y ojos azules penetrantes, lo vio relamerse los labios, y por alguna extraña razón aquel acento francés le irritaba levemente.

-Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, por lo que veo seremos compañeros de cuarto…- Habló hasta que fue interrumpido.

-Y por un largo tiempo _mon cher_, pero ya sabremos pasarla bien ¿no? ¿Cuántos años te han dado? Por cierto, soy Francis Bonnefoy, puedes llamarme Fran… Francis, como gustes, Arthie querido.

- Diez años –Respondió Arthur con desanimo –Y pensé que por ser menor de edad me perdonarían pero… Me equivoqué.

-Así son, querido mío… Saldremos juntos, es lo bueno. –Intentó calmarle ahora, bajando de la litera para poner una mano sobre su hombro. –Eres joven, y adorable… serás mi protegido ahora ¿sí? No dejaré que te pase nada, _mon cher_…

Arthur lo miró con una ceja alzada, entre extrañado y divertido, pero en el fondo sintió tranquilidad, tal vez ese tal Bonnefoy estuviera loco, pero por ahora, era lo único que poseía y que además le ofrecía protección. Bajo los códigos de su propia existencia aceptó inmediatamente. Tal vez estos serían los 10 años más largos de su vida, pero haría lo posible porque no se fueran el infierno que en un principio, se había creado en su mente.

-Contuará-

Bueno, ese fue el primer cap de la que se viene será una gran historia, espero que les haya parecido interesante, bueno... la parte buena aún no comienza asi que, los que quieran que continue AFIRMENSE!

Se les agradece un Review para alguien que apenas empienza con estos de los fanfics.

LOVE PARA TODOS!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Arrghh denuevo para hacerles feliz. Este cap será más que nada como fue la vida de ambos en el transcurso de los años, lo sé.. No es taaaaan interesante pero espero que lo disfruten!

pd: Agradezco cada review, me hicieron muy feliz.

**Capítulo II**

-Por el amor de Dios, Francis ¡Ya quítate de encima! – Exigía el joven inglés de vistosas cejas mientras, en su inútil empeño intentaba quitarse de encima a un alegre francés que intentaba a toda costa quitarle el ropaje que llevaba puesto.

-Vamos Arthie, solo déjate amar, sé cuan inexperto eres, se te nota pero… Tú hermanito Francis te enseñará todo lo necesario… Tenemos tiempo de sobra – Las manos del mayor sujetaban el cinturón del pantalón del más pequeño, intentando despojarle de su prenda. Y Arthur, lloroso hacía hasta lo imposible por huir de allí.

-N-no estás siendo amable! O te quitas… o juro que… que… Ah! Solo hazlo! – El menor le propinaba reiterados golpes en el pecho, lo que al parecer solo le provocaban cosquillas a su ataque quien solo en un movimiento, le sujetó firmemente de las muñecas, inmovilizándolo.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Pedirás "Cambio de habitación"? –Se burlaba Francis, divertido ante el forcejeo del menor, antes su adorable sonrojo, y esas pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas… -No, no puedo hacerlo – Suspiró finalmente, soltando el agarre que tenía sobre Arthur, haciéndose a un lado para que el otro pudiera incorporarse en la cama.

-¿Sabes que eso… casi me produce un infarto? – Exaltado, Arthur dirigió una mirada asesina a Francis, luego prosiguió- No llevo ni un día aquí y ya quieres violarme, no te entiendo.

El francés no contestó, solo miró hacia otro lado, llevaba un par de meses allí y ya estaba cansado, a veces la desesperación se apoderaba de su ser del solo pensar que no estaría con ninguna señorita en tanto tiempo. Haría pagar a todos y cada uno de los que lo habían metido a la cárcel. Nada iba a quedar así de eso estaba seguro. Entonces retomó la vista hacia su compañero de celda, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Es la hora de comer, vamos – Y sin más tomo la muñeca del más joven, arrastrándolo prácticamente al comedor, nuevamente Arthur se sintió invadido por las miradas de todos los presos, en aquellos rostros pudo identificar tanta gente que había visto en los típicos carteles de "Se busca".

-_¿Qué hago aquí…?_- Se preguntaba confundido, él jamás hizo daño a nadie, solo esperaba el bien de su único ser querido ¿era eso un delito? Quería llorar, gritar, patalear. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera, su posición no le ayudaba en nada. Como un títere solo siguió e imitó cada movimiento que hacía Francis, hasta que finalmente ambos se ubicaron una mesa desocupada. Entonces Arthur se percató de algo, ninguno de los dos había comentado su razón para estar ahí. Lo miró largo rato pensativo pero Francis era demasiado enigmático como para pensar en qué clase de delitos había estado implicado.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –Se atrevió a preguntar el de ojos verdes, tomando un trozo de pan de su bandeja, y partiéndolo por la mitad.

-En automóvil – Contestó con sencillez el mayor, revolviendo con desgano su sopa y luego prosiguió –Cuando era libre comía maravillas, ahora sé cómo se siente un perro…

-Bueno, mi comida no es mi diferente a esto –Se atrevió a admitir avergonzado, cuando dio cuenta de sus palabras cambió el tema de golpe – ¡Ignoraste mi pregunta! –Lanzó una mirada amenazante, como exigiendo una respuesta.

-Mi padre, bueno mi familia entera… Somos los propietarios de los mayores prostíbulos clandestinos de la ciudad, y bien… Dueños indirectos de muchos negocios ilícitos, sin contar que tenemos influencias en todas partes. Autores intelectuales de muchos delitos… Y aquí me tienes, la otra familia más influyente de Nueva York ha arremetido contra mí, el sucesor de los negocios – Hablaba con total naturalidad, como si contara una anécdota cualquiera de su vida. Pero el rostro de Arthur era un poema, el trozo de pan que se había llevado a la boca ahora flotaba sobre su sopa, lo que produjo un enorme sentimiento de ternura en Francis, quien solo sonrió.

Ahora ambos caminaban hacia el patio, y Arthur notó algo bastante llamativo, nadie parecía acercársele mucho a Francis, mantenían una cierta distancia, y a pesar que algunos le miraban con notorio rencor, ninguno decía palabra alguna. Lo mantuvo pensativo hasta que un bullicio enorme le hizo mirar hacia el frente, un grupo de hombres parecía estar avivando una pelea, estaban reunidos en círculo en medio del patio, bajo el sol y sobre el cemento con polvo. Arthur miró a Francis, y éste tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mi querido Gilbo, siempre haciendo de las suyas… -Murmuró, y apresuró el paso, indicándole al más pequeño que le siguiera de igual forma. Hasta llegar a escasos metros del punto en conflicto. Arthur se paró en puntillas, buscando ver quiénes eran los protagonistas de la batalla campal, pero más que una pelea entre dos personas, parecía la masacre de una sola. Un chico albino y de ojos rojos se encontraba casi despedazando a un pobre tipo, que ya estaba llorando y rogando que se detuviera, pero la sonrisa sádica no abandonaba el rostro de aquel que Arthur supuso, era aquel "Gilbo".

-Gilbert, ya… Fue suficiente, vas a matarlo y no es la idea tenerte aquí más años de los necesarios. Después me saldrá un ojo de la cara pagarte la fianza – La voz de Francis se hizo sonar, y los reunidos se dispersaron. El albino se puso de pie, y escupió al suelo.

-Hace siglos que no mato, Francis… solo una vez ¿sí? – Gilbert sonreía con tal grado de locura que perturbó a Arthur, haciéndole retroceder un paso, lo cual el de ojos rojos notó al instante, casi como instintivamente se puso de pie y camino con ligereza hacia el pobre y asustado chico. -¿Juguetito nuevo, Francis?- Cuestionó mirando analíticamente al jovencito. El de ojos verdes dio un respingo, a lo mejor si era eso ¿qué otras razones tenía Francis para tratarlo bien? Pero, ahora eso no le importaba, estaba rodeado de gente peligrosa, y hacer lo posible por cuidar su integridad era lo que más le movía. Sobrevivir, ese era el instinto de todo humano.

Por otro lado, en uno de los sectores más acomodados de la ciudad, se hallaba una mansión imponente, cuyo propietario era el famoso cabecilla de la mafia siciliana ahora instalado en New York, Vincent Morello quien se encontraba sentando frente a su escritorio, y observaba a un silencioso niño, de ojos azules desafiante que se negaba a tomar asiento, y esperaba de pie junto a la silla.

-Dime tu nombre niño… -Habló con voz ronca el mayor, jugando entre sus dedos con una pluma de apariencia costosa.

-Alfred F. Jones – Contestó el niño, cortante –Y quiero saber cuándo me sacará de aquí, porque no soporto este lugar, ni su acento extranjero… Sé como son ustedes, han corrompido esta ciudad y no crea que…

-Eres bastante insolente para ser un niño, y ni siquiera puedes considerar en qué lugar te encuentras, pero me gusta tu seguridad, es lo que le hacía falta a todos mis hijos. A partir de ahora eres parte de esta familia, y no te preocupes que conservarás tu nombre y apellido con orgullo, pero desde hoy, toda tu lealtad irá con nosotros y para nosotros. Nada te faltará nunca, hijo mío… -Habló el hombre, luego de haber interrumpido al menor, en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa comprensiva.

Al contrario, Alfred hacía cada vez más notoria su mueca de disgusto, no le gustaba para nada las palabras de aquel hombre. No iba pertenecer allí, de eso se aseguraba, solo quería irse y sacar a Arthur de donde lo tuvieran escondido.

-Mire señor, agradezco su… amabilidad –Comenzó a decir Alfred, algo que había aprendido y muy a regañadientes de su hermano, era ser algo de caballeroso, definitivamente lo odiaba, pero comprendía que era la mejor manera de salir rápido de cualquier metida de pata – Pero ahora solo tengo una cosa en mente y es sacar a mi hermano de la cárcel, él no cometió ningún delito y mi promesa con él es permanecer juntos, siempre.

-Se nota que aún eres un niño, si piensas que tú solo podría sacar a ese joven de la cárcel, y eres aún más iluso al pensar que está ahí injustamente ¿sabes que es una obligación apartar a niños y mujeres de los "negocios"? Tu hermano fue un irresponsable, y te metió en esto lo cual es sumamente injusto…

-¡Él no sabía que eran negocios sucios! ¡Lo hizo por mí! Por mantenernos a ambos de la mejor manera… solo buscaba lo mejor, él es… -Alfred apretaba los puños y miraba directamente al severo rostro del hombre.

-Él es un idiota, un egoísta… alguien que no supo cuidarte como debía y mírate ahora, abandonado a tu merced, menos mal que mis contactos en la policía te trajeron hasta mi, sino ¿qué sería de ti? Metido en un vil orfanato, solo sabrías robar carteras en la calle –Morello alzaba la voz, su mirada era profunda, imponía sin lugar a dudas.

-No, Arthur jamás… -Ahora la voz de Alfred flaqueaba, no podía aguantarlo más. Aún era un niño y… Pero no podía ser, Arthur no era egoísta, no, siempre le dio todo lo que tenía. Cada vez que podía le llevaba a los lugares que quería ir, ahorraba dinero para llevarlo a aquellas convenciones de vaqueros, que el tanto amaba. Arthur, él…

-Sí, él es así, un monstruo que solo quiso que tuvieras la vida que él tuvo, si hubiese sido más inteligente te habría dejado en manos de alguien que de verdad se hiciera cargo de ti ¿pero qué hizo en cambio? Te mantuvo a tu lado ¿cuántas cosas has vivido por su culpa? El incidente que te trajo hasta aquí… No te ha dejado dormir ¿verdad? –Ahora una sonrisa triunfante adoraba el rostro de Morello, el niño estaba cayendo, sus palabras no podían sonar más seguras.

Y era verdad, desde aquel día que en sus sueños se repetía la imagen de aquel hombre siendo atravesado por miles de balas, la sangre, el grito de Arthur… Alfred se apoyó en la silla, y finalmente se desplomó sobre ella, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, no había llorado hasta entonces, ahora comprendía porque se lo había intento aguantar.

-Duele mi querido hijo, duele… pero ahora cada vez que sueñes mal estará mi mano para que la tomes con fuerza… El destino del hombre que te hizo esto se ha llevado a cabo como se debe, está tras las rejas, y de allí no saldrá bien –Le tranquilizó el hombre, ahora parándose y yendo hacia él, tomó entre sus manos la mano de Alfred y la sostuvo, mirándole fijamente. Lo que no sabía era que más que calmar al pobre niño, lo atormentaba aún más, Arthur era la única persona que admiraba, pero este hombre estaba rompiendo con todo esquema que se había formado en sus 13 años de vida.

Entonces el tiempo pasó, y ese niño de 13, ahora tenía 17 años, era un joven alto, tal vez demasiado alto en comparación con otros jóvenes de su edad. Apuesto y bastante inteligente aunque un pequeño problema a la visión le obligaba a usar lentes. Pero nada era impedimento para que sobresaliese en todo lo que hacía, deportista, mujeriego, algo torpe pero por sobretodo, era el mejor el orgullo de su padre. Morello había elegido bien y ahora estaba seguro que su "negocio" iría cada vez mejor, teniendo a Alfred como su mayor cabecilla.

Mientras Morello se encontraba en una de sus tantas reuniones, donde solo se observaban grandes hombres imponentes y en su mayoría italianos. Alfred por su parte no quería meterse aún, no terminaba sus estudios así que solo se limitaba a ver de lejos o encerrarse en su habitación a dormir, y así mismo lo había hecho ahora. Acostado sobre su cama miraba el techo sin mucho interés, luego desvió la mirada hacia una mesita de noche, en ella había una lámpara y un pequeño cajón. En ese instante había recordado aquello que siempre intentaba ocultar en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, abrió el cajón, metió más a fondo la mano y tomó en su mano una pequeña fotografía, en ella se plasmaba la imagen de un niño pequeño sonriente, con un típico sombrero de vaquero, sobre un caballo falso y a su lado, con una enorme sonrisa también, un jovencito unos cuantos años mayor, con grandes y vistosas cejas.

-¿Por qué tenías que hacerme esto, Arthur? Te hubiese perdonado… tan solo si… - Cerró con fuerza los ojos, no iba a llorar, ese era asunto olvidado, ahora estaba mejor y agradecía que ese idiota se fuera a la cárcel pero no iba a negar, que cada día se levantaba con la ilusión de hallar aunque fuese una carta escrita para él -¿Te olvidaste de mi, Arthur? Supongo que fui una carga menos cuando nos separaron… Espero nunca volverte a ver, porque si lo hiciera… te golpearía tan fuerte… - Volvió a guardar la foto, antes de romperla. Sabía que si lo hacía, tarde o temprano lo iba a lamentar.

* * *

Arthur se levantó a medias de la cama, frotándose los ojos y ladeó el rostro para ver a un Francis adormilado justo a su lado, que lo rodeaba con un brazo por la cintura.

-Oye Francis… ¿Estás seguro que la dirección que me diste está bien? Llevo… estos 4 malditos años intentando contactar con Alfred y… no hay respuestas… -Los ojos Arthur comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Arthie, querido no llores, llevas tanto tiempo preguntándome lo mismo y te responderé igual… La dirección está bien, mis hombres nunca se equivocan, si no te contesta es por algo, era un niño cuando se separaron, quizás ya te olvidó o simplemente ya no le importa- Respondió Francis, lo que siempre le había molestado de Arthur era que siempre terminaba hablando de su querido "Alfie", él era parte de su pasado ¿tanto le costaba asimilarlo?

El de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza, volviéndose a acostar pero ahora dándole la espalda al francés. Alfred jamás le olvidaría, Francis era un imbécil… Después de todo lo que le había contado seguía con sus estúpidas conclusiones. Mucho podía quererlo pero no se lo perdonaba… Tal vez le había dado la dirección mal a propósito… No, no podía ser así, algo que tenía Francis era que nunca le había escondido nada. Lo que Arthur si no sabía, y tal vez le hubiera aliviado un poco el peso de los años era que cada carta enviada era leía, pero no por su querido Alfred, si no por Morello quien, con algo de lástima en su interior, metía carta por carta dentro de un cajón con llave, antes de que cualquier otra persona pudiese verlo.

* * *

Bien, si, hubo algo de FrUk y bueno un aviso...

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERÁ EL REENCUENTRO!

Asi que ya estoy en ello, espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiendo, luego de ver El Padrino me sentí inspirada.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí Arrghh otra vez, molestandoles -w- un nuevo cap arriba y disculpen la demora.

**Capítulo III**

Siete años llevaba Arthur tras las rejas, y ahora se encontraba sentado en el comedor de aquel lugar, sentado junto al que ahora era una especie de amante protector para él, Francis, y frente a él habían dos sujetos más, un albino con instintos asesinos de nombre Gilbert, y un español de apariencia alegre y desaliñado, de cabellos castaños llamado Antonio. Según lo que el rubio recordaba, el francés le había explicado que Gilbert y Antonio eran sus compañeros más cercanos en su época de libertad, el de ojos rojos era una especie de asesino a sueldo, ahí la explicación de esas ganas de matar que le carcomían siempre, y Antonio era, según Francis una especie de negociador, tenía una apariencia bastante tranquila y por sobre todo, parecía ser alguien con mucha paciencia. Aunque detrás de esa sonrisa despistada, de seguro había algo. A pesar de esos pequeños misterios que siempre estaban presentes, Arthur a sus ahora, 24 años se sentía conocedor de un mundo aún más duro que el de la calle.

-Gilbo, Toni, mañana es el gran día… -Habló Francis, empujando a un lado su bandeja, y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa -¿Están listos? –Preguntó con esa típica sonrisa pícara que solía llevar en el rostro. Arthur no quiso preguntar, hace días que estaban hablando de ese gran suceso, del cual no querían decirle nada.

-¿Y cuándo no? ¡Llevo años esperando, idiota! –Una de las cosas que solía hacer Gilbert era insultar cuando se emocionaba, ahora había golpeado su bandeja y un par de cosas fueron a dar a la cabeza a Antonio, quien siquiera movió un dedo.

-Cuando tú digas, Francis – Respondió el español mientras con suma tranquilidad limpiaba con una servilleta de papel, los restos de comida de su cabeza.

-Yo ni preguntaré –Finalizó Arthur, moviendo sin mucho ánimo un par de verduras picadas que habían en su plato.

-Exacto Arthie querido, después de todo no te nombré a ti – Francis le miraba con tal sonrisa, esperando un golpe por parte del inglés, y esa típica cara sonrojada por la ira, pero solo pudo ver a Arthur poniéndose de pie, indiferente- ¿A dónde vas, _amour_?- El francés levantó una ceja, pero el inglés no respondió nada y solo se fue.

-Creo que se enojó – Dijo Antonio sin más, sonriente aún mientras Gilbert le robaba toda la comida posible, aprovechando el "despiste" del otro.

Arthur caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a su celda, algunos reos le miraban en silencio, y otros sencillamente parecían sumidos en algo bastante sospechoso, era actitud ya no era solo en por parte de Francis y el resto, era algo a nivel de todo el lugar. Algo se tramaban, y quizás era él el único que no sabía nada. Habiendo llegado se sentó en su cama y tomó un libro que había sobre la misma, regalo de Francis para el aniversario de su encuentro. Sonrió para sí mismo, Francis había sido prácticamente el regalo para él, aunque tantas veces sentía que ese cariño era odio puro.

Un par de minutos después entró Francis, con el ceño fruncido, y se encontró a Arthur acostado y leyendo muy tranquilamente.

-_Amour_… Te ves apetecible como siempre… -Susurró el francés, quitándole el libro de las manos al menor, quién solo le lanzó una mirada de odio en cuanto Francis se posaba sobre él.

-Métete tus ganas por donde te quepan –Lanzó Arthur, golpeando firmemente con la rodilla en la entrepierna a su protector, quien abrió los ojos de par en par y cayó a un lado de la cama, quejándose de dolor.

-Eres un pequeño salvaje… Arthur –Exclamó Francis, revolcándose en el frío suelo de la celda.

-No nada hasta que me expliques que mierda es lo que están planeando entre todos ¿qué tanto pasará mañana? Yo no soy idiota, y tú me dirás ahora que… -El inglés fue interrumpido, con un dedo del francés sobre sus labios.

-Mañana haremos un motín, fue un acuerdo entre todos los presos – Dijo con simpleza. Nuevamente tenía esa actitud, estaba diciendo algo sumamente importante y hablaba como si se tratase de cualquier cosa.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste? – Preguntó Arthur indignado, apartando de un manotazo el contacto que Francis mantenía con su piel.

-Porque nunca me preguntaste – Contestó el mayor, viéndolo con falsa sorpresa- Además, de seguro te opondrías… no te mentí nunca, solo no te lo dije…

La discusión duró quien sabe cuánto, por una parte el de ojos verdes se oponía una estupidez como el motín, llevaban ya siete años ahí, otros tres no eran nada. Pero Francis por su parte solo quería quitarle el mal humor al inglés y poder pasar un "momento agradable" en la cama. Así duró hasta la noche, y terminaron ambos abrazados, al igual que cada noche.

* * *

Arthur fue despertado por una serie de sonidos que no reconocía, pero al abrir los ojos pudo ver la espalda desnuda de Francis, y en sus manos, a medias vio un arma de fuego, se sobresaltó un poco al darse cuenta de ello, mirando algo preocupado hacia su almohada.

-No pensé que iban tan en serio –Susurró el inglés, al tiempo que Francis se volteaba a verle con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, que tú no tendrás que hacer nada, te prometí que te protegería pase lo que pase… - Dijo el francés brindándole una sonrisa sincera, lo que extrañamente le dio un pequeño alivio a Arthur.

Lo que ocurrió después, para Arthur era difícil de explicar, solo se recordaba detrás de Francis, y a su lado iban armados de igual forma Antonio y Gilbert, lo que más le sorprendió tal vez fue el instante que Gilbert, sigiloso como un gato se acercaba por la espalda a un guardia en cosas de segundo sus manos, hábilmente torcían el cuello del gendarme, casi volteándolo por completo y dejándolo muerto en el suelo.

Antonio sonreía, disparándole a cuando guardia se le cruzaba, y Francis hábilmente derribaba a varios, de tiros certeros. Arthur dejó de oír por todo ese rato, estaba cegado por las balas, todo era silencio y las imágenes pasaban rápido, los presos corriendo con armas en alto, varios guardias muertos, y la espalda de Francis. En esos instantes un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Sería libre, libre por fin… entonces ¿podría ver a Alfred…? Era algo tan lejano pero, todo era posible ¿no? Nunca se imaginó encerrado y ahora estaba ahí, entre gente peligrosa, luchando por su supervivencia.

Se detuvieron en un pasillo largo, y tras de ellos Toni y Gilbo se acercaban, a trote ligero. El albino venía bañado de sangre, y sonriente. El español solo se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, con la misma sonrisa tranquila.

-Bien chicos- Habló Francis, sacando de su bolsillo un puñado de balas para recargar su arma – Queda la última puerta el resto debería venir atrás… Ahora apenas salgamos ustedes me siguen de cerca, habrá un par de autos esperándonos y saldremos prácticamente volando de aquí. Sin titubear chicos… -Siguió, ahora mirando a Arthur quién lucía como en otro mundo, prestándole atención a cualquier cosa menos a lo que el francés decía, luego su vista se fijó en el suelo, y su mano se alargó hasta aferrarse con fuerza a la camisa de Francis.

-Salgamos de aquí… Y que sea rápido, por favor – Suplicó el inglés, y el francés le vio con alivio, asintiendo con la cabeza y el resto hizo igual, así emprendieron nuevamente aquella carrera hacia la libertad. Cruzaron la enorme puerta, otros dos guardias caídos y finalmente la calle… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado que Arthur no había salido? Aún así todo le parecía tal como siempre, quizás porque se lo había imaginado así, en siete años nada podría cambiar del todo, solo su vida, pero aquello no influenciaba en absolutamente nada al resto del mundo.

* * *

Un automóvil, un par de palabras y el fuerte sonido de unas sirenas era lo último que aquel inglés de ojos verdes podía recordar de su huída, el motín había sido masivo, y ahora, una semana después del "incidente" y la policía solo se focalizaba en los más buscados, suerte para él que era solo un reo más, de Francis… No sabía que pensar.

Entonces se removió incómodo en el sofá en el que se encontraba sentado, la taza de té que tenía enfrente ya estaba del todo fría y su mente al contrario cada vez más atiborrada de cosas.

-¿Cuándo podré salir? – Cuestionó confundido, sus ojos esmeralda se dirigieron fugazmente a unos azules, que miraban fijos por la ventana.

-¿Y para qué quieres salir Arthur? ¿Para ver a ese niño? Deja de vivir por él, que ya es parte de tu pasado… - Francis suspiró con pesadez, todos los días era la misma pregunta, y se estaba hartando. Se esforzaba en lo que podía para hacer feliz al otro pero ¿qué recibía a cambio? Alfred aquí, Alfred allá… Si ese niño pensara en él lo habría visitado aunque sea una vez –Oye, Arthur… En un par de semanas iremos a un evento muy importante… -el mayor cambió de tema radicalmente, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-¿Importante por qué? – Soltó sin ánimos, hablar de Alfred con Francis era caso perdido, pero en parte le alegraba la idea de por fin salir de aquella casona, que si bien era amplia, cómoda y en ella eran bien atendidos, nada era como caminar nuevamente por las calles de Nueva York, ver las luces de noche, el ajetreo de siempre. Realmente lo extrañaba.

-Conocerás a mi peor enemigo, y felizmente él aún no me conoce… El hombre que me hizo terminar tras las rejas – Las manos de Francis se aferraron a la tela del sofá en el que yacía casi recostado, y se percató de una mirada temerosa de parte del inglés –Pero no te preocupes, no pasará nada malo, iremos a un evento tranquilo, de hecho, iremos a una fiesta donde su hijito preferido anunciará su boda ¿qué te parece? Mañana mismo vendrá un costurero a hacernos el traje.

Arthur sonrió de medio lado, no estaba del todo feliz, para nada de hecho, aunque fuese un evento normal, el ambiente que viviría ahí no sería muy ameno, sobre todo si estaba acompañando al peor enemigo del anfitrión. Lanzó un suspiro resignado y se puso de pie tomando la taza de té en sus manos, retirándose en silencio hacia la cocina, y finalmente yendo a parar en su habitación, necesitaba pensar, o hallar la forma de convencer al francés de que lo dejase ir en busca de Alfred.

* * *

Se movía incómodo de un lado a otro, quitándose los anteojos de vez en cuando para limpiarlos nerviosamente, Morello le estaba mirando con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados, desde su escritorio.

-¿A qué vienes con eso de que ahora no estás seguro de casarte, Alfred? – Hablaba severo, tal como siempre. Desde que Alfred le había hablado de casarse con aquella hermosa joven americana, había estado dudando. Primero, porque quería ver casado a su hijo con una italiana, y segundo porque aún estaba muy joven, aún así había accedido a llevar a cabo la fiesta, todo para consentir al joven.

-Lo sé papá, dijiste que debía estar seguro, ya no lo estoy, no sé qué hacer… No estoy seguro de formar una familia aún y por sobre todo… No estoy seguro de estar enamorado – El rubio tomó asiento frente al escritorio del otro hombre, sus manos ahora paseaban por su cabeza, despeinándolo aún más, y su camisa medio abierta le daba un toque aún más desaliñado. Tragó saliva y una gota de sudor terminó por caer de su barbilla.

-La fiesta irá sí o sí, Alfred, no me daré el gusto de cancelarla, mañana irás y pondrás tu mejor sonrisa, luego de ello, inventaremos algo que suene convincente para que todos se enteren de tu rompimiento con la chica- Ante aquellas palabras el rostro de Alfred se había iluminado en un gran "gracias papá", el hombre sin embargo alzó su mano, en gesto de que no era necesario decir nada – Solo vete, ahora debo atender otras cosas, y recuérdalo, esto es por tu felicidad, por nada más…

No dijo nada más, el joven ya estaba saliendo por la puerta con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que difícilmente se lograba borrar de su rostro, ahora lo único malo era terminar con la pobre de Anne, era hermosa, y de una buena familia pero, era solo eso, no era importante de y de hecho, en su vida nadie había llegado calar fondo, en su pecho había un vacío que difícilmente se podía llenar, y no tenía idea de porque, quizás ya estaba ocupado, o tal vez no… Se detuvo en medio de una de las grandes salas, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, su mano sobre su pecho, exactamente sobre su corazón. Cada vez que se cuestionaba que era lo que realmente quería una sola imagen se venía a su mente: Arthur. No, no lo quería a él en sí, estaba seguro que solo quería venganza, sí, venganza. Nadie podía hacerle ese tipo de cosas ¿no? El ahora era fuerte, e importante, alguien digno de envidias y admiraciones, pero ese idiota, ese inútil… aquel que le quitó la infancia seguía molestándole, como un mosquito revoloteando, un impedimento a su felicidad. Cerró los puños y cruzó el umbral de la puerta, camino a uno de sus tantos automóviles, y se subió en él camino a la casa de Anne, aún no iba a decirle acerca de su rompimiento, primero iba a darle una buena despedida, de esas que solo él sabía dar, porque nuevamente, al imaginarse el rostro de aquel inglés algo brotaba en él, una necesidad de desquite, y de posesión, algo que solo podía quitarse de encima con alguien más, sin importar quién.

* * *

Finalmente el día había llegado, y Arthur vestía un traje hecho perfectamente a su medida, con un corte italiano y de color gris oscuro, se hallaba en el asiento trasero de un automóvil junto a Francis, quien llevaba un traje café, y un sombrero del mismo color. Ambos iban impecables, claro, era una fiesta sumamente importante, o eso creyó el inglés al notar que se detenían ante una impotente mansión, demasiado grande para su gusto y llena de gente, todas muy bien vestidas, se paseaban incluso por el patio que estaba hermosamente decorado con flores y luces, el lugar estaba iluminado por completo a pesar que ya era de noche, eso le dio al asunto un toque aún más glamoroso.

-No sé qué hacemos aquí Francis, no sé qué debo hacer no debiste traerme – Murmuraba intranquilo Arthur, mientras ingresaba al lugar a un lado del francés, quien sonreía alegremente –Encima… ¿Dónde están Antonio y Gilbert? Prometiste que vendrían, así pudiese apoyarme en ellos…

-Ya te enseñé todo lo que debías saber Arthur tranquilo, ya quedamos en qué dirías si preguntan de dónde vienes y para qué, tómatelo con calma, hay tanta gente que pasarás desapercibido tranquilamente, sobre todo si es eso lo que deseas –Ambos se detuvieron, justo frente a ello estaban Toni y Gilbo, ambos haciéndoles una seña con la mano.

-Ya era hora par de señoritas, la fiesta empezó hace un buen rato –Escupió con sorna el albino, alzando la barbilla para darse un gesto de superioridad.

-Jajaja, yo por mi parte ya quería ir a ver si hay buena comida, si me disculpan… ¡Uh, miren eso! ¡Luce como un pastel gigante! –Antonio, tal como un niño pequeño lo haría, comenzó a correr hacia una mesa que había en medio del patio, lleno de toda clase de postres y pasteles. En el camino chocó con una que otra persona, y justo junto al pastel se hallaban dos jóvenes, muy similares entre sí, aunque uno de ellos tenía cara de pocos amigos, mientras el otro sonreía como un soberano idiota.

-Oye pedazo de imbécil fíjate por dónde vas – Exclamó molesto uno de los jóvenes, precisamente aquel del rostro apático, mientras el otro a su lado hacia una mueca de susto.

-Hermanito… No te enojes, solo fue un tropezón… -Habló tembloroso el otro chico, tomándole un brazo a su hermano.

-Ah Feliciano, si que eres un cobarde, yo no le tengo miedo a nadie, menos a este cara de tonto –Atacó nuevamente, apuntando con el dedo a Antonio. Entonces el aludido sonrió, y se quedó por un instante mirando algo que le llamaba la atención… Un riso de cabello que sobresalía de la cabeza de ambos hermanos, y con la sonrisa aún en la cara alargó su mano tocando el rizo de aquel que se hallaba en pose retadora.

-Oh… eres adorable, dime cómo te llamas – Antonio hablaba tranquilo, y con un sonrojo en el rostro mientras acariciaba aquel llamativo rizo, mientras el otro temblaba sin poder moverse, con la cara roja por completo, y casi comenzando a lagrimear.

-Lo-lovino Vargas, y por favor… s-sueltame… Basta ya…. ¡QUÉ TE DETENGAS HE DICHO! – El grito resonó por todo el patio, y a lo lejos, Francis, Arthur y Gilbert reían a carcajadas.

-Al menos la está pasando bien – Dijo el francés entre risas, parando luego cuando notó que la gente de afuera estaba entrando a la mansión – Creo que ya anunciarán el compromiso, venga, vamos –Animó Francis comenzando a andar, seguido del resto.

La casa por dentro era prácticamente un lujo, de esos que Arthur solo podía imaginar, o leer en libros, nada que hubiese pensado visitar alguna vez, lámparas de vidrio enormes colgaban del techo iluminando más que el mismo sol, el piso de mármol brillante, blanco, pulcro, los muebles eran hermosos y finos, casi todo era de cristal o plata, lo que hacía ver el lugar aún más brillante. Miró hacia el frente y toda la gente se estaba reuniendo ante una escalera de mármol blanco, y divisó a lo lejos a tres personas paradas allí, dos figuras esbeltas, un hombre y una mujer y a su lado alguien que lucía más adulto, otro hombre.

Se detuvieron, y un poco enceguecido por las luces del techo, el inglés entrecerró los ojos, focalizando las figuras que estaban captando la atención. Y en ese instante, en ese preciso instante su corazón se detuvo, o por lo menos esa fue su sensación. Allí, de pie… No, no podía ser alguien más ¿podría alguien más poseer aquellos hermosos ojos azules? ¿Esa presencia tan llena de vitalidad? Habían pasado siete años, pero no cambiarían esa aura que rodeaba a su querido, a su amado Alfred.

-Alfred… -Susurró con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, feliz o triste, fuese lo que fuese, un pensamiento llegó a su mente. Era él quien se iba a casar, no podía comprender nada ¿Alfred el hijo del peor enemigo de Francis? Pero eso ya ni le importa… Por alguna razón estaba sintiendo que lo perdía por segunda vez, incluso antes de tener la oportunidad de recuperarlo.

-Bueno, bueno… Ya que por fin todos se encuentran aquí, junto a nosotros. Me parece que ya saben todos la razón de tanta celebración –La voz de Morello acalló a la multitud susurrante – Aquí, frente a ustedes se encuentra mi mayor orgullo, alguien que si bien no es mi sangre, es mi hijo, es quién he criado con orgullo y que el día de hoy frente a todos les dará un aviso con motivo de aún más celebración… Alfred, por favor.

-Gracias papá – Ahora se hizo notar la voz del menor, lo que hizo estremecer a Arthur, provocándole un temblor en las piernas – Ya todos me conocen a mí, y algunos a mi querida Anne, el día de hoy quiero darles a todos la noticia… Hace unas semanas hice aquella pregunta que toda mujer enamorada desea oír, y yo… recibí la respuesta que un hombre enamorado necesita oír… Me casaré –Dicho esto, Alfred alzó su copa- Me casaré con una mujer maravillosa y estoy feliz por ello, por eso quise compartir esta alegría… sin más que decir, sigan celebrando y ¡salud!

Arthur tuvo que sujetarse del hombro de Francis, quién alarmado volteó a verle. Sentía que iba a caer en cualquier momento. Bendita fuese su suerte, la brecha que le separaba de Alfred siempre había sido tan ancha, estaba tan grande, tan hermoso… tan lejano.

-¿Arthur? ¿Qué pasa? –Francis le sujetaba por la cintura, evitando que se desplomase en cualquier momento.

-Es Alfred… Mi Alfred… -Balbuceaba el menor, luchando por mantenerse consciente, ante la mirada atónita del francés. Cuando ya se sintió con fuerzas, logró soltarse del mayor, poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho –Necesito aire, y… estar solo, lo siento.

Caminaba con rapidez, esquivando a quien pudiese, provocando las miradas de algunos y de alguien por sobre todos, alguien que justo estaba hablando, apoyado contra la puerta que daba al patio y sonreía con una copa en mano, Alfred. Arthur miraba pero realmente no veía, un solo objetivo había en su cabeza, y era salir del lugar y el rostro del menor se alzó en ese instante fijándose en quién venía caminando de manera imponente, su rostro… algo había en su rostro… Algo que reconocía pero no quería asimilar. Ojos verdes, cabello rubio, cejas vistosas.

-Arthur… -Gruñó, su mirada se endureció y en completo silencio le vio atravesar la puerta, siguiendo al inglés, dejando tras de sí al grupo con el que estaba hablando con una mirada atónita.

* * *

Gracias por leer! El asunto se acaba de poner buenisimo! O: así que les recomiendo seguir leyendo, y por lo menos mandarme un review ;x; les agradecería un: "SIGUE!" de verdad!

Bueno, aprovechar de agradecer los otros reviews, creo que a partir del prox capitulo comenzaré a responder algunos *-* por cierto, esto está escrito en tiempo real asi que si quieren algunas parejas en especifico solo tienen que pedirlas!

Y bueno bueno, antes de despedirme... ¿qué creen que pasará, eh? Definitivamente el encuentro se puso feo, asi que preparen sus corazones para que sean destrozados. ;O;

Besos, Arrghh!! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Arrghh aquí, esta vez demoré menos, y espero que lo disfruten

**Capítulo IV**

El inglés estaba sentado en la orilla de una fuente de agua bastante llamativa, esculpida en ella había la imagen de una ninfa de rasgos perfectos, sosteniendo un jarrón del cual caía el agua, salpicándole algunas gotas, aunque eso parecía no importarle en absoluto. Ya no había nadie rondando por el patio, el clima se estaba comenzando a enfriar y la fiesta se había trasladado hacia adentro. Introdujo su mano lentamente al agua, estaba fría. Claro, que idiota era… Ya no se le ocurría nada en qué pensar para distraerse.

Sencillamente no le cabía en la cabeza tanta mala suerte ¿por qué a él? Según recordase no había hecho enojar a ningún brujo o muerto, porque solo eso podría explicar cómo las cosas en su vida iban de mal en peor. Lanzó un suspiro resignado, agachando la cabeza en tono desganado y por un segundo recordó que había dejado a Francis atrás. ¿Cómo explicarle? Bueno, el francés era un poco más maduro, podría guiarle pero… Tenía que estar consciente que Alfred, incluso antes de conocerle directamente no era de su agrado, sobre todo ahora que se enteró que es el hijo adoptivo del que lo mandó a la cárcel.

-Este era el último lugar en donde pensaba encontrarte, mi propia casa… -Una voz fría sacó a Arthur de sus pensamientos, obligándole a alzar el rostro por reacción natural, encontrándose directamente con un par de ojos azules profundos, mirándole con tal frialdad que jamás hubiese podido imaginar.

-Alfred… -A duras penas pudo pronunciar el nombre del menor, quién de a poco y desafiante avanzaba hacia él, en busca de encararlo más de cerca, lo que provocó en el inglés que se pusiera de pie enseguida, buscando mirarle de frente y directamente. Ahora que estaba más cerca lo notaba, era tan alto, y más apuesto de lo había logrado observar a lo lejos, aún conservaba parte de sus facciones de niño, pero su mirada se había endurecido de una manera que no le agradó ¿Realmente era feliz así? A pesar de la lujosa vida que parecía llevar ahora…

-Jones, solo los de confianza pueden llamarme por mi nombre – Cortó el menor, apretando con fuerza los puños, era un revoltijo de sentimientos en su interior, por fin tenía enfrente a aquel que tanto estuvo esperando, pero no sabía qué hacer, si golpearlo, gritarle… abrazarlo tal vez. No, debía seguir frío, ya no era ese niño indefenso de antes que dependía de su querido Arthur, porque ya no era querido, no por él…

Alfred comenzó a caminar ahora hacia su izquierda, aunque manteniendo la mirada fija en Kirkland, por ningún momento flaqueó, no se podía dar ese lujo, esta era su oportunidad, estaba ya servido en bandeja, era la hora de vengarse por fin.

* * *

Por otro lado, Francis estaba frente a una hermosa joven sonriéndole con la galantería de siempre, mientras le ofrecía una copa de champagne, a pesar que intentaba enfocarse en lo actual, que era sus conquistas (las cuales había dejado de lado por unos largos 7 años), su mente no se dejaba de repetir la frase de Arthur _"Mi Alfred…" _. No lo podía creer ¿de verdad ese era el niñato del que tanto hablaba Arthur? Porque todo parecía estar conectándose entre sí de la manera más extraña posible. Buscó con su mirada a sus compañeros, Antonio estaba perdido en quién sabe dónde, y Gilbert… se hallaba rondando por todo el lugar, con esa típica cara de maniático que lograba poner en lugares tan concurridos, de seguro el instinto asesino le había vuelto a bajar, por su parte no lograba concentrarse aún. La idea era seguir al inglés, pero algo dentro de sí le obligaba a seguir las palabras del menor al pie de la letra, le había pedido estar solo, y no podía negarse.

* * *

-¿Busca a alguien o algo? – Un hombre de apariencia tranquila y pulcra se detuvo justo frente al albino, impidiéndole el paso. Su cabello era castaño y estaba peinado hacia atrás, con un pequeño mechón que sobresalía de manera rebelde, usaba lentes y sus ojos eran de color violeta.

-Quítate señorito, me impides el paso… -Soltó con desgano Gilbert, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos de su traje, mientras recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo a aquel que se le interponía, provocando en el mismo una sensación de incomodidad.

-Disculpe, y mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein… Y soy uno de los encargados de esta reunión, uno de los asistentes del señor Morello, así que… Me gustaría saber que quiere, podría ayudarle en lo que busca… -Intentó mantener por sobretodo la tranquilidad, algo extraño y carente de modales había en el hombre que ahora lo miraba de una manera completamente descarada.

-Bien, señorito Roderich no sé que más… Yo hago lo que quiera, me muevo donde quiera, y busco a quien quiera – Dicho eso, volvió a emprender el paso, golpeando en el hombro al austriaco, el cual ofendido dio la vuelta, siguiéndole mientras murmuraba una serie de maldiciones.

-Deténgase si no quiere que llame a alguien que lo haga por usted… -Le llamó una última vez antes de perderse en las escaleras, prácticamente corriendo tras Gilbert.

* * *

-Has crecido bastante… Estoy feliz de ello. El destino estuvo de tu parte por haberte llevado a un buen lugar… veo que Morello te ha cogido un gran cariño –Arthur luchaba por mantenerse firme, no sabía de qué iba todo esto, Alfred no parecía querer rearmar los lazos rotos por el tiempo. Solo no quería que hubiese odio o resentimiento entre ellos, así que lucharía al menos por reconquistar su simpatía… Por lo menos.

-No creo en el destino ni nada de eso, pero de alguna manera le agradezco a quien fuese el que me separó de ti hace siete años… -Otro golpe, lo tenía en sus manos, había una presión que se ejercía sobre él cuando notó que los ojos de Arthur comenzaban a brillar un poco más, luchando por mantener las lagrimas dentro. Alfred ahora se acercaba nuevamente al inglés, que ahora temblaba, de pie y con la cabeza gacha nuevamente.

-No eres mi Al… ¿dónde se ha ido? – Cuestionaba para sí mismo, aunque en voz alta, estaba confundido, ahora todo le impedía poder alcanzar con sus dedos lo más deseado, ese reencuentro que solo existía en sueños. Volteó hacia Alfred, ahora lo miraba fijo, nuevamente aunque se notaba por todos lados que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar, pero ahora no, quería hacerlo, quería tocarlo aunque fuese por última vez en su vida.

Entonces su mano temblorosa se alzó, alcanzando con lentitud la mejilla del otro, posándose su palma en la misma, sintiendo su suavidad y calidez. Se miraron por un largo rato, y Arthur solo podía sonreír con timidez, acariciando despacio con el pulgar la piel del menor. El otro en cambio le miraba sereno, sin expresión en el rostro.

No supo cuando tiempo había pasado en esa posición, pero estaba feliz, a pesar de que su situación no prometiera más que tristezas, se hallaba feliz. Porque no pedía nada más… solo lo quería a él, un solo instante… solo a él.

-Todo sería distinto si no hubieses sido tan imbécil – Ahora sonreía con sorna, mirando al inglés de manera burlo mientras arrastraba aquellas palabras con total facilidad, provocando en el otro un pequeño shock, que lo dejó con los músculos tensos y los ojos muy abiertos- ¿No lo crees, Kirkland? – El chico de ojos azules apartaba ahora la mano del mayor, tomándole firmemente de la muñeca. Lo jaló hacia él, acercándole a su cuerpo, y disminuyendo la distancia entre sus rostros hasta quedar casi pegados. El inglés no podía ni respirar, no entendía nada, Alfred era cruel, sumamente cruel, lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo pero el agarre del americano le apresaba de una manera egoísta.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo, Alfred? Ambos sabemos que no terminé allí porque quisiera… Yo busqué siempre lo mejor para ti –Arthur ahora tiró de su propio brazo, buscando separarse de chico que ahora, ejercía aun más presión sobre el delgado cuerpo del otro. –Me lastimas, de todas las maneras que puedes… me estás matando.

-Estoy completamente consciente de mi realidad, Kirkland – El tono de Alfred ahora se asemejaba al de su padrastro, autoritario e imponente. – Y de que lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado es haberme alejado de ti y de la patética vida que estábamos llevando. ¿No te da vergüenza? Si siguiera a tu lado no sería lo que soy, tal vez ambos estaríamos en prisión por culpa de tu estupidez, ni siquiera sé qué demonios hiciste para salir vivo de allí, si no puedes protegerte ni a ti mismo – Lo soltó con brusquedad, haciendo que el mayor se tambalease, flexionando las rodillas para no caer al suelo.

Eso ya definitivamente había herido el orgullo que de apoco pudo reconstruir durante su largo periodo en prisión, tragó saliva y miró desafiante al niñato que, había adorado durante toda su vida. Era un completo idiota y de ello estaba seguro, y no se iría hasta demostrárselo ¿Qué derecho tenía de decir semejantes palabras, inconsciente de todo lo que había sacrificado por él?

-Se nota que sigues siento un niño que no sabe nada, o al menos cuando tenías trece estabas un poco más consciente de lo que es la vida – Dijo Arthur, mirando desafiante a los fríos ojos azules del otro- Porque no tienes ni la mínima idea de lo que di por ti, no eres más que un malcriado, y ahora que lo tienes todo te crees superior al resto… No eres más que un malagradecido ¡Nada más!

De pronto un fuerte sonido, y una de las manos del de ojos esmeralda descansaba sobre su propia mejilla, la cual ahora se encontraba enrojecida por el dolor. Alfred aún con la mano con la cual propinó el golpe en alto. Arthur retuvo las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas, y el menor ahora con la misma mano le cogió fuertemente de la barbilla.

-He cambiado, Kirkland. Ya no esperes nada bueno de mí, porque para ti… tengo reservado lo peor… -Su aliento chocó contra la boca del mayor, quien producto del miedo cerró los ojos, no quería verle a él, ni a la realidad. Hasta que una simple acción le obligó a pisar tierra firme. Los labios fríos de Alfred ahora estaban pegados a los suyos, en un roce tenso, no era un beso, era sencillamente un toque entre ambas bocas, un choque que produjo en ambos una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Y toda aquella escena, presenciada por una sombra en el umbral de la puerta, Francis, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

-Señor… Señor….Oh Dios, esto es inútil del todo ¿dónde se habrá metido? –Roderich abría puerta tras puerta en la búsqueda del escurridizo albino que hace un buen rato le había dejado atrás. Suspiró con pesar, si Morello llegaba a enterarse que un sujeto sospechoso andaba a sus anchas por su propia casa, simplemente lo mataría.

Abrió la última puerta del pasillo, aún quedaba la plata de arriba así que no guardó muchas esperanzas, dentro de aquella sala había una serie de estanterías repletas de libros, unos cuantos sillones mullidos y en el centro una cálida chimenea que, extrañamente estaba encendida. Esto de por sí extrañó al austriaco, y obligado por la curiosidad se adentró, viendo hacia su izquierda una sombra que se perdía entre los libreros.

-¿Quién anda allí…? – Se acomodó las gafas, concentrándose para poder ver mejor, a pesar de que las llamas danzantes de la chimenea le confundían. Nuevamente suspiró, debía ser engañado por su vista, por lo que con resignación volteó hacia la salida, siendo empujado de golpe por unas fuertes manos que lo acorralaron contra la pared.

-¿Te divierte mucho jugar a las escondidas, señorito? – Los ojos rojos de Gilbert estaban fijos en la nuca del austriaco, y su voz, burlesca resonó por las paredes, estremeciendo al que ahora, se encontraba sometido al firme agarre.

-Quiero pedirle que… vaya a la sala principal, ese es el único lugar donde los invitados pueden estar, no está permitido… merodear por las habitaciones – No lo iba a negar, Roderich estaba temblando de miedo, porque había algo en el otro que le asustaba de verdad, tal vez era confianza excesiva con la cual trataba al resto, o por el hecho de que no sabía si le iba a golpear en cualquier momento y sin ninguna razón.

Gilbert no dijo nada, se estaba aburriendo de tanto blah blah, y de hecho, se estaba aburriendo de esta estúpida fiesta, y de lo aburrido que le estaba siendo ese hombre. Lo observó por última vez antes de inclinar su rostro y pegar los labios contra su cuello, succionando la piel de Roderich, enrojeciéndola.

El de gafas se quedó quieto y con los ojos cerrados, ni se movió cuando la presión que antes ejercía el albino sobre su espalda había cesado, ni tampoco dijo nada en cuanto sintió los pasos alejarse y la puerta cerrarse de golpe después. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, llevando una mano a su cuello con la cara hirviendo por la vergüenza, no supo que fue eso, solo supo que lo había estremecido de pies a cabeza…

* * *

Francis se fue acercando de a poco hacia donde se hallaban Alfred y Arthur, y se detuvo de golpe cuando notó que las manos del mayor empujaban el pecho del americano, obligándole a retroceder, acabando con el contacto al cual se encontraban sometidos. En eso Arthur volteó de inmediato encontrándose con los ojos de Francis, los que observó de manera suplicante, buscando su protección.

Enseguida y como un fiel guardián, el francés tomó delicadamente de los hombros al inglés, atrayéndolo hacia sí, y mirando con cierto resentimiento al americano.

-Sin importar que clase de relación hayan tenido ustedes dos antes de todo lo que ha pasado, tú Jones, no tienes derecho a ponerle una mano encima a Arthur… -Francis hablaba serio, cuando era acerca de Arthur siempre iba en serio, quizás le producía ese sentimiento de sobreprotección porque el menor le llamaba inconscientemente a permanecer a su lado.

La situación para Arthur se tornaba incomoda, más porque ahora los otros dos se estaban mirando de una manera bastante intimidante, y porque la verdad su corazón no quería seguir soportando un rato más la presencia de Alfred, le dolía la decepción, y quizás era de cobardes, pero quedarse allí un rato más iba a ser completamente suicida. Lanzó una mirada al francés, el cual atendió al instante, asintiendo con la cabeza. Sin decir nada Arthur fue guiado por Francis a ingresar nuevamente a la sala principal.

-Que una cosa te quede clara Kirkland, esto no acaba aquí…. Definitivamente no acaba aquí – Alfred se pasó una mano por el cabello, observando a la pareja alejarse cada vez más, extrañamente se sintió más completo que antes, había una razón que le estaba moviendo nuevamente, una parte de sí le exigía a gritos apoderarse del inglés, someterlo a lo que quisiera, y poder quitar cualquier sonrisa de la cara de ese tipo de acento francés, porque si había una cosa que realmente le provocaba nauseas, y era ver a ese par junto. Si algo había pensado todo ese tiempo era que, sin importar si su destino era acabar junto a Arthur, (o acabar con él) ese chico, definitivamente no estaría con nadie más… Con nadie más que no fuera él.

_Tú eres mío, tu sufrimiento es mío… Y si no estás conmigo, no estarás con nadie._

* * *

Primero antes que todo, POR FIN!

Ok segundo, metí la pareja que me pidieron en review -x- asi que espero que les haya gustado un poquito, obviamente pondré más parejas luego y será divertido muahahaha, también avisar que se acerca un LEMON! Y del bueno, asi que... afirmense!

Eso y por sobre todo agradecerle los reviews, me han sorprendido, y les estoy muy agradecida sobretodo a aquellos que me dejan review por cap, y todas esas cosas que me hacen muy feliz en serio.

Un abrazo y hasta el proximo cap!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, Arrghh again, siento el atraso. Les amo

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lemon.

**Capitulo 5**

Las palabras del que fue su hermano menor, y mayor razón de vivir no dejaban de girarle en la cabeza, estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, mientras miraba fijamente el cristal de la ventana. Afuera estaba nublado, y Arthur ya creía que era un asunto divino contra él, o por lo menos, el clima lo estaba deprimiendo solo un poco más.

-Es hora de dejar el pasado como es ¿no? Simplemente pasado... -La voz del francés sacó al inglés de sus pensamientos, haciéndole voltear sus ojos verdes hacia el que acaba de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Desearía que pudieses entender, que tan doloroso es todo esto para mi. Lo que me hiere no es el pasado, los errores que ya cometí están hechos. Me duele el presente, Francis... Me parte el alma -La voz de Arthur se quebraba, mientras su mano zurda iba a parar directamente en su pecho, y una gesto de dolor se formó en su rostro -Duele, como si hubiesen arrancado un gran trozo de mí – De nuevo no había podido evitarlo, las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas.

Francis suspiró pesadamente, la situación le hartaba no por ver como el pobre chico frente a si lloraba inconsolablemente cada vez que recordaba el tema, cosa que era de todos los días, si no que sentía las manos atadas ¿qué podía hacer? No podía matar a ese tal Alfred, era el hijo adoptivo de un hombre influyente y peligroso, solo sería una misión suicida. Ya encontraría algo que hacer, pero no iba a dejar que Jones le pusiera un solo dedo encima, eso si lo podría jurar por todo lo que poseía.

-Relajate Arthur... Mira, te preparé ese té que tanto te gusta – Francis le extendió una taza blanca de porcelana, la cual el inglés recibió con la cabeza gacha, sosteniéndola luego con ambas manos, y manteniendo firme la vista en ella. Francis volvió a suspirar en cuanto vio que una nueva lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de Arthur, y terminaba por caer dentro de la taza limpiamente.

-Hey, francés, ¡que aquí estabas! -La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y tras ella Antonio sonreía de aquella manera despreocupada que tanto le caracterizaba y justo en su hombro se asomó una cabeza albina, dejándose ver el rostro de Gilbert, algo desganado – _Coño, tío..._ Creo que hemos hallado algo que te va a gustar, pero tendrás que acompañarnos -Continuó el español, dándole el turno de hablar a su acompañante.

-Ajám, solo que a mi no me parece la gran cosa... -Murmuró de manera infantil el alemán, alzando la voz luego – Pero podríamos hacerlo interesante, anda, deja al cejón un rato y vayámonos.

Francis miró de reojo al rubio sentado a su lado, el que solo mostraba resignación en el rostro. En completo silencio Arthur dio un sorbo a su taza de té. El francés había captado, tal vez era mejor dejarlo solo esta vez, había heridas que por más que se empeñase, ese chico debía curar solas.

-Procura no salir de casa – Sentenció el mayor, mirando a su "protegido", el aludido solo asintió con la cabeza. Tras esto el llamado _Bad trio_ se retiró de la habitación, haciéndose preguntar a Arthur desde cuando todos ellos tenían la libertad de entrar como quisieran a su habitación.}

* * *

El día se veía de una exacta tonalidad gris, y a su camino se cruzaban varios charcos de agua, los cuales salpicaban al ser pisados e ignorados por el chico fríos ojos azules. A su lado, un nervioso jovencito, que lucía de su misma edad intentaba seguirle el paso.

-Alfred, ve más lento, tenemos todo el día, si sigues así vas a chocar con alguien... Alfred... ¿Me oyes? Alfred... -Le llamaba insistentemente, más parecía que el otro ignoraba su existencia -¡ ALFRED! -Dijo casi en un grito, obligando al aludido a volearse.

-¿Venías conmigo? -Cuestionó Alfred apenas al voltearse, observando al chico de ojos tímidos, escondidos tras unas gafas, y el cabello rubio un tanto más largo de lo normal.

-Soy Matthew, Matthew Williams ¿Me recuerdas? Vine a acompañarte... Tu padre me dijo que lo mejor sería que vinieras acompañado de alguien -El chico hablaba un poco bajito, pero cada vez fue bajando más el tono al notar como el compañero simplemente le daba la espalda y seguía andando como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Suspiró pesado y supuso que aquel día, sería uno bastante largo y lleno de problemas.

Ambos se detuvieron luego una no tan larga caminata frente al que lucía como una cafetería normal y corriente. Alfred empujó la puerta con la mano y antes de ingresar se detuvo, volteando a ver a Matthew.

-Te recomiendo que vuelvas a casa, esto puedo hacerlo por mi mismo ¿va? Dile a mi padre que ya estoy bastante grande... -Vio que el aludido iba a abrir la boca y se limitó a decir con autoridad- No hay peros, solo vete.

Matthew solo se limitó a oír y agachar la cabeza, sin embargo no se movió de su lugar, y vio como de un solo movimiento la silueta de Alfred se perdía tras la puerta de aquel local. Vaya problema, de seguro Morello le daría una buena reprimenda por haber dejado a Alfred entrar allí solo, pero ya no sabía que era peor, o los ojos azules del rubio atravezandole fríamente o los gritos de su jefe. Optó por quedarse allí, si escuchaba un ruido o algo entraría al instante. Aunque de lo poco que conocía de ese chico Jones, estaba seguro que era capaz de cuidarse por si mismo.

* * *

Llevaba un buen rato sentado en aquel bar escondido dentro de una cafetería. Claro, no había otra opción puesto que en aquel entonces corría bajo Estados Unidos, la famosa ley seca, que prohibía el consumo y venta de bebidas alcohólicas. Bien había recordado que el francés una vez le habló de lo famosa que era entre los mafiosos aquella cafetería, "El semillero" era su nombre, y logró encontrarlo en su camino. No le costó mucho pasar desapercibido dentro de su nueva prisión para salir a vagar un rato por las calles. Le alagaba que Francis se preocupara así por él, pero ya estaba bastante grandecito como para que al menos pudiese dar una vuelta en la calle a plena luz del día, aunque debía admitir, sus ánimos no estaban como para disfrutar de aquel clima tan deprimente.

El alcohol era el pequeño mal hábito que había adquirido dentro de prisión, y lo peor de todo es que Arthur era bastante débil ante él, en todo sentido. Y ahora, allí sentado frente a la barra y con un vaso de whisky en las manos, se dedicaba a mirar fijamente la colección de botellas frente a sí, aquel pequeño bar estaba metido en una sala subterránea de la cafetería, bajando unas escaleras en el fondo del local, donde seguramente en aquel lugar se indicaba que estaban las bodegas.

-Oh God... -Exclamó el chico de ojos verdes mientras movía un poco su vaso en forma circular, haciendo que los hielos del whisky sonaran. El barman, que se encontraba encorchando las botellas de vino le quedó mirando. Arthur le devolvió la mirada, el hombre era joven, de aspecto bastante serio, tenía el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y unos ojos azul claro algo fríos. Tragó seco y volvió la vista a su vaso.

Mientras y en aquel mismo lugar, pero un piso más arriba, Alfred caminaba tranquilo hacia la caja del lugar, con las manos en los bolsillos. Una chica de cabello largo y castaño, con una flor adornando el mismo, alzó la vista y se encontró con él. Ya temiendo de que se trataba, esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-B-buenas tardes – Dijo, intentando detener su tartamudeo.

-Buenas ¿dónde se encuentra...? - Cuestionó el rubio, mientras alzaba una ceja, no terminó la frase porque estaba consciente que la chica sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

-Oh claro, viene a chequear el inventario, vaya por las escaleras que están al fondo y encontrará la bodega... - Le contestó la chica, indicándole con la mirada el lugar exacto al que debía dirigirse. Alfred solo inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento y comenzó a andar escaleras abajo.

El barman acomodó su ultima botella de vino en el estante, y volteó la cabeza hacia las escaleras, oyendo el crujir de las mismas que avisaban que un visitante estaba descendiendo. Arthur al notar aquello también volteó, puesto que estaba de espaldas. Vio unos pies, más bien unos zapatos finos bajar, era algo divertido la manera en que la silueta se iba descubriendo de a poco por la forma de caracol de las escaleras. Mientras se iba preguntando porque le causaba tanta curiosidad saber quién era el personaje que estaba llegando. Era obvio que tenía que ser otro hombre involucrado en negocios extraños, finalmente los que llegaban ahí eran gente de contactos, puesto que si no eran de confianza, cualquiera podría dar aviso a la policía. Entrecerró los ojos, pero luego abrió la boca con una mezcla de impresión y miedo, aquel que bajó mostró su rostro. Aquellas facciones, ojos azules, cabello ligeramente despeinado... No era otro que aquel que no dejaba de invadir su mente.

-Alfred... -Susurró poniéndose de pie casi de golpe. No pensaba, su mente se mantuvo en blanco ¿Qué debía hacer? Si salía corriendo de seguro parecería un idiota y Alfred notaría su presencia, pero si se quedaba sentado causaría el mismo efecto en el menor. Miró nervioso al barman, quién también lucía algo tenso, y esto no fue una gran ayuda para la casi nula esperanza que tenía de salir bien de allí, el último encuentro fue desastroso, y ahora no tenía al francés para que le salvara. Bien, ya era hora de comenzar a enfrentar esto solo ¿no?

Miraba las cosas con atención, y fue bajando despacio las escaleras, no era un trabajo muy importante realmente, pero gustaba de darle pequeños gustos a su padre, de que al menos seguía parte de los viejos ritos. Ir a cobrar dinero. Entrecerró ligeramente sus azulados ojos para vislumbrar entre el humo de los cigarros que se acumulaba en medio de la sala, creando una nube blanca y espesa. De reojo casi notó algo extrañamente familiar, no dudó un instante en voltear la cabeza y allí, a unos cuantos metros. Qué sorpresa, Alfred ya suponía que se encontraría con el que alguna vez fue su hermano pero, ¿tan fácil? Ni se tuvo que molestar en tender una trampa, al parecer su presa le estaba esperando en bandeja de plata. Realmente, su objeto principal había cambiado radicalmente, ya no le importaba el dinero, ni nada. Arthur estaba ahí, frente a él y había pocas y nulas posibilidades de que escapase, porque obvio, el inglés no era así.

Sus ojos verdes de abrieron por la sorpresa y, debía admitir, una cuota pequeña de pánico. Alfred había volteado hacia él casi automáticamente. Frunció ligero el entrecejo y comenzó a caminar, directo a las escaleras, apretando los puños, pero era algo ya predecible, una mano sujetó firmemente su brazo y creyó oír en un susurró "¿dónde pretendes ir?". No, no tenía escapatoria, y al parecer ya se había preparado para aquello desde un principio, y no quiso ni pudo oponer resistencia cuando su cuerpo fue prácticamente arrastrado hasta una puerta, metida entre las paredes menos iluminadas del lugar. Estaba mareado, era el efecto del alcohol y el miedo, y le estaban jugando bastante mal, solo volvió a oír vagamente que su opresor le indicaba al barman que no quería que nadie le molestase. Tragó en seco. Era su fin.

La joven de la caja había esperado unos minutos. Ya tenía la costumbre de contar cuanto se demoraba cada cobrador en llevarse el dinero. Pero esta vez sentía algo diferente, tal vez porque nunca había visto antes al chico de gafas, o tal vez, recordaba una fiesta, sin embargo estuvo ocupada en otra cosa, no estaría para ella demás bajar a ver que tanto hablaban. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y solo pudo ver a su compañero limpiar compulsivamente un vaso cervecero.

-Lud... ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó la chica, tal vez era costumbre en su amigo limpiar de manera minuciosa, pero esta vez lo notó algo más nervioso.

-Elizabeta – Dijo el hombre con un acento notablemente alemán – Algo no va bien. ¿Recuerdas al chico delgado, el rubio que llegó hace un rato? El hijo de Morello lo ha tomado y se lo llevó arrastrando a la bodega, y no lucía feliz.

-¡Oh! Pobre chico... ¿Te preocupe que le haga algo?- Cuestionó Elizabeta mientras miraba nerviosa la puerta que daba a la bodega.

-Solo no quiero cadáveres ni problemas con la policía -Intentó sonar calmado, aunque no quería admitir, algo de lástima le dio el pobre inglés. Hace bastante que conocía la existencia y el comportamiento de Alfred.

La puerta se había cerrado tras de ellos y sintió como su cuerpo era azotado contra unas cajas, sin embargo no cayeron, ni él. Arthur se afirmó de las mismas con el poco equilibrio que le quedaba.

-Ya de por sí pensaba que eras un imbécil, por atreverte a seguir con vida y por estar junto a ese francés de mierda, ahora pienso que eres el rey de los estúpidos, te has venido a meter en mi territorio ¿Tanto ansías reencontrarte conmigo, hermanito?- Soltó Alfred mientras terminaba de acorralar al inglés contra las cajas, este solo le miraba con una mezcla de miedo y enojo. -Pero he de admitir que me alegraste el día, me ahorraste la molestia de buscarte, no sé si te lo dejé claro, Kirkland, pero tú no te darás el lujo de vivir tranquilamente sin haber pagado lo que me hiciste.

Esta vez, ya no más, Alfred solo lograba intimidarle por la notoria fuerza que tenía, pero solo era eso. Arthur ntentó transformar el miedo que sentía por fuerzas para enfrentar al menor. Tal vez ganaría un par de moretones, pero solo era eso, golpes. Ya no podía dañar más su corazón. Era imposible romper algo que ya sentía hecho polvo.

-Así, oh vamos, señorito Jones ¿piensas golpearme? ¿No tienes nada más que un par de puños? Realmente no lo creo, detrás de ti solo hay más gente como tú, que se valen de su poder físico, y de reinar a partir del miedo. Me das lástima, pero entiendo en parte tu venganza, quieres descargar toda esa ira que tienes hacia ti mismo, contra ti... Hazlo, pero la con... - No pudo seguir hablando, el inglés había quedado petrificado cuando dos dedos, índice y anular de la mano de Alfred se adentraron en su boca de golpe, llegando casi a rozar su garganta.

-Tranquilo, mis puños no será precisamente lo que vas a sentir. - Dijo sonriendo, ya se estaba formando las ideas de todo lo que le haría al mayor, se lo merecía. Lo dejaría marcado, sería la forma perfecta en que el inglés no le olvidase por ningún momento, así sea impregnando su propio olor en la nívea piel de su presa. La respiración de Alfred se aceleraba, cada vez más las imágenes se le venían haciéndole sentir ansioso, deseoso, sediento.

De un solo tirón y con una mano, el de ojos azules había despojado al inglés de su corbata, sus otros dedos seguían dentro de la boca de Arthur, reteniendolo, a pesar de que el mismo se removía inquieto. Pero sabía, ambos sabían que no había escapatoria, casi estaba escrito como en un libro lo que ocurriría, pero Arthur se negaba a aquello, a manchar ese sentimiento que aunque se negase, seguía intacto en medio de su pecho. Alfred quitó los dedos pero en un movimiento rápido atrapó las muñecas del mayor, levantándolas sobre la cabeza del mismo, y amarrándolas firmemente con la corbata. Arthur emitió un quejido, le dolía, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Sus piernas intentaban golpear las del menor, en un intento en vano de librarse. Inútil. Lo sabía.

-Alfred... Sé que te vas a arrepentir de esto, déjalo antes que empeore... Déjalo como estaba, no más daño, para mi ni para ti... -Los labios de Arthur temblaban al pronunciar las palabras. Pero algo en la mirada de Alfred le dio a entender que por más palabras que dijese, no había vuelta atrás, lo supo y lo aseguró en cuanto su camisa había sido abierta de un solo golpe. Los botones salieron volando por todo el lugar, y la tela dejó ver el torso blanco y desnudo del inglés.

-Be mine … - Susurró Alfred, y en ese momento abandonó todo resto de la fidelidad que le quedaba por todo, por su venganza, por su padre, por los sentimientos que aún guardaba por Arthur, solo hizo caso a sus instintos porque, ya había tiempo de arrepentirse.

Los dedos de Alfred recorrían el torso desnudo de Arthur, deteniendo sus dedos los pezones del mismo, los cuales por el contacto y el frío al ser descubiertos estaban endurecidos. El mayor no tardó en reaccionar y removió su cuerpo, al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, al menor no le quedó otra opción que usar una de sus manos para detener las muñecas inquietas del inglés. Este finalmente se quedó quieto, luego que el de lentes optara por situar su rodilla justo entre las piernas del más bajo.

Maldijo a Alfred, a su propia debilidad y por sobre todo a su cuerpo. Arthur sencillamente odiaba aquello, que pareciera estremecerse por cada roce o caricia que incluso sentía con algo de suavidad. No, tal vez solo su mente le engañaba para no tener tan horrendo recuerdo de ese momento. Sus labios se entreabieron para soltar un ligero "ah", en cuanto los labios de Alfred se posaron sobre su cuello, mordiéndole, marcándolo. Se sentía un objeto, una propiedad, y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, las manos del menor ahora se deshacían de su cinturón y el notorio sonrojo iba aumentando al igual que la pequeñas lágrimas que se alojaban en el borde de sus ojos.

Los ojos azules de Alfred se movían inquietos, turnándose en observar las marcas que él mismo dejaba en la piel de su presa, y deteniéndose de vez en cuando para observar la expresión de su rostro. Sintió los músculos de todo su cuerpo tensarse, porque le provocaba, y tener el cuerpo del inglés bajo suyo le hacía casi delirar, pronto comenzó a sentir que su propia ropa le estorbaba. Pero antes de ello debía ocuparse de dejar a su presa lista para servir. Tomó con fuerza y con la única mano libre que tenía una de las piernas de Arthur, logrando quitarle el zapato, luego repitió la acción con la otra pierna hasta finalmente deshacerse del pantalón y ropa interior del inglés.

Arthur pudo sentir como la mano que no le estaba reteniendo, se encargaba de acariciar sus muslos, muy cercano a su entrepierna y que finalmente se adentraba, rozando su intimidad, llegando a palpar con la yema de los dedos su entrada. Alfred no podía estar haciendo aquello ¿verdad? Su cuerpo solo reaccionaba, ser acaloraba, se estremecía, sus labios solo comenzaban a soltar jadeos, pero su mente se tornaba un revoltijo de sensaciones, sobretodo miedo, de la relación que se rompía con las acciones del menor, ensuciando la que fue una hermandad. Ahora era algo indescriptible, un odio mezclado con deseo, tal vez la necesidad de un roce dañino. Finalmente lo sintió, un dedo irrumpiendo en su interior, seguido casi de inmediato por otro, se movían inquietos, como con apuro, podía oír perfecto la respiración del menor, agitándose ansiosa, buscando dilatarle lo más pronto posible.

Alfred sentía que ya era el momento, o eso se obligó a pensar. Retiró los dedos y soltó las muñecas del mayor, usando ambas manos para empujar el cuerpo del mismo contra las cajas, y tomándolo de los muslos, se encargó de separar su piernas, lo suficiente para poder situarse pegado a él. Liberó por un instante una de sus manos, logrando soltarse el cinturón y desabrochándose el pantalón para liberar la que ahora era una prominente erección. Iba a ser suyo, en ese instante, no perdería la oportunidad. Nuevamente sujetó al inglés de las piernas, alzándolo lo suficiente para tener libertad de penetrarle, y así lo hizo, se adentró lentamente, y solo porque la tensión en el cuerpo del más pequeño no le permitía hacer mucho más. Pudo sentir como Arthur arqueaba la espalda y dejaba salir un gemido de sus labios, no supo descifrar si era dolor o placer, qué le importaba en realidad, él lo estaba disfrutando, nada más valía la pena.

Y así comenzó le vaivén, en un inicio lento, y con el tiempo fue acelerándose. Las muñecas de Arthur se removían, enrojecidas por el roce de la corbata, pero su cuerpo se tensaba, casi retorcía haciéndole avergonzarse de si mismo por aquella reacción. Alfred sin embargo estaba ajeno de lo que podía sentir el inglés, solo se ocupaba de si mismo y de que, ya estaba pronto a acabar. Y entonces, en ese mismo instante, en que las embestidas hacían que el cuerpo delgado de Arthur prácticamente rebotara contra las cajas detrás de sí, cuando sus gemidos comenzaban a sonar como quejidos, entonces su cuerpo se tensó por completo, había llegado a su climax sin embargo, y a pesar del sonrojo de su rostro, la expresión en el mismo era algo vacía.

Alfred demoró un poco en separarse del ahora tembloroso cuerpo de Arthur, dejándolo caer muy lentamente al suelo. No quiso mirarlo mucho más, algo le estaba comenzando a quemar dentro del pecho. Llevó ambas manos a su rostro y pudo sentirlo húmedo ¿lágrimas? Imposible... Tal vez...

* * *

CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Perdón la demora, lo siento, lo siento LO SIENTO!

Tuve millones de asuntos que me atrasaron en todo... pero aquí está, y ya prometo actualizar seguido hasta que lo acabe.

PORFA REVIEW. Y solo porque me hacen feliz... Me encanta leer reviews!

GRACIAS POR LEER, les ama... Arrghh 3

Perdón si salió muy pornocho. xD


End file.
